


My Angel

by NamisaTheWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamisaTheWitch/pseuds/NamisaTheWitch
Summary: Short Destiel poem of mine.





	My Angel

My Angel  
Fallen  
Hurt  
Betrayed  
Wings perished  
Burned  
Grounded  
You sacrificed so much  
For me  
For us  
I don't know why  
How I deserved  
All you have done  
And I don't know  
How to thank you  
My Angel  
My family  
The one who gripped me tight  
And raised me prom perdition  
I know  
I ask for much  
But you're still here  
With me  
With us  
My Angel  
I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
